


Surprises

by maemusicmelody



Series: Thousand Ways to Say I love you [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: Just a usual trip to the animal shelter, or is it?





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bxanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/gifts).



> They are just soft babies... I hope you like it! This takes place after college.

How was she convinced to go out here?

Saaya walked around the shelter with the long, raven haired girl walking ahead of her with an awfully excited expression. That was why. She couldn't say no to that cute expression Tae had when she had the idea to come out here.

“Come on Saaya-chan! Hurry hurry.” Emerald eyes turned to meet hers for what seemed like a millisecond before disappearing in the search for her real target. Yep. There was no way Saaya could say no to that.

It was just so uncharacteristically like Tae. The girl was usually more quiet and skittish in general, not this excited, bubbly little… bunny rabbit. The girl was definitely acting like her favorite animal… the one she had come to this place to find.

“The animals aren't going anywhere, silly. No need to rush.” Saaya chuckled softly and answered her in her usual calm voice, yet she quickened her pace anyway to keep up with the other's pace.

“But what if all this waiting for us to arrive makes her feel sad?!” Tae whined, trying to encourage Saaya to hurry up like she asked. She was definitely being impatient as it was.

“I'm sure she is excited just to know you're coming today.”

With a bit more whining along the way, they finally made their way to the other side od the animal shelter. Tae wasted no time to rush inside and walk up to the white bunny with the black and brown spots.

"Hey there, Honey Pop! Have you been waiting long?”

Saaya couldn't help but crack a grin as she watched Tae talk to the bunny as if she actually understood what she was saying. With her back against the opening of the door and arms crossed against her chest, she waited patiently and just watched Tae continue her conversation with the rabbit. After some time had passed, a worker came over to them but Saaya told her not to bother Tae. She would take care of the paperwork.

Tae didn't even notice Saaya disappear for a few minutes, too engrossed in her conversation. By the time Saaya finished the adoption papers and returned Tae was still going on and on!

“She really love bunnies.” Saaya whispered to the worker only to receive an amuse chuckle. Then Saaya walked over to the cage and bent over so she was next to Tae. She gently leaned her head against her shoulder and spoke softly. “Come on, love. Don't ya think Honey Pop would much rather continue the conversation back at home?”

 

Tae turned her head to look at Saaya with a surprised look. Usually they would only come here for a few hours, Saaya would let her have fun with the animals, then they would go home. “W-wait…?! Really???”

Saaya gave her the biggest grin as she nodded her head, only to be tackled by the other.

“Thank you thank you THANK YOU!” Tae squealed and smothered Saaya in soft kisses.

Saaya laughed, hugging the girl tightly. “You're welcome.” She nuzzled her playfully before helping both of them back up on her feet. The worker went over to open the cage then handed Tae Honey Pop along with a carrier and some food.

The two walked out of the shelter, Tae closely holding the carrier in her arms while Saaya had one arm around Tae's shoulder.

“Best day ever!” Tae leaned in to kiss Saaya softly, then they got into their car and made their way home with their new baby bunny.


End file.
